Omar
This article is about the mercenary. For the character from Sayid's flashback, see Omar (Solitary). For Sayid's brother, see Omer Jarrah. | Last= | Count=7 | Name=Omar | Place=Florida, USA | Profession=Mercenary | Status=Deceased | Death=30 December 2004 | DeathEp="There's No Place Like Home, Part 2" | DeathReason=Killed by a grenade's blast | S6Ep=Character appearances#OmarS6 }} Omar Idris was one of the mercenaries sent by Charles Widmore to the Island aboard the freighter Kahana. According to Keamy, he was originally from Florida. He and Keamy have been seen to communicate using only glances, thus indicating that either Omar has tactical experience or has worked with Keamy prior to being hired by Widmore. Omar and the rest of the mercenaries were killed on day 100 by the Others during the helicopter ambush. Biography Days 94–100 (Season 4) Omar and other mercenaries shot skeet with automatic weapons from the deck of the Kahana. }} Upon Frank, Sayid, and Desmond's arrival on the freighter, Keamy and Omar escorted Desmond down to the sickbay. Omar informed Desmond that they only knew they were somewhere in the Pacific Ocean with no more knowledge of their whereabouts. Later, Keamy and Omar returned to sickbay having been called by the doctor's emergency alarm. The pair quickly subdued Frank, Sayid, and Desmond, taking the satellite phone from Desmond and once again locking Sayid and Desmond in the sickbay. They then took Frank to speak with the captain. Omar was part of Keamy's strike team that assaulted the Island. Upon return of the helicopter to the freighter, Omar helped to unload the injured Mayhew and stood guard over Sayid and Desmond. On his way to the armory upon Keamy's request, Omar received Faraday's Morse code message on his satellite phone. After strapping a device to Keamy's chest, he helped to load up the helicopter and informed Ray about the message sent from the beach. Omar also made his gun accessible to Keamy, who used it to kill Captain Gault. He later patrolled the Orchid station with Keamy and the other mercenaries on the Kahana, holding a gun to Ben as Ben surrendered himself. }} Omar and the other mercenaries escorted Ben back to the helicopter, where they were ambushed by the Others. One of the Others threw a grenade at the helicopter, but when Keamy kicked it away, it landed at Omar's feet and exploded, throwing back and killing the surprised Omar. Flash sideways Omar was a man who worked for . He was killed by when he was helping Keamy threaten him. Trivia * During casting for , he was described as "Larson. Late 20s - 30s, any ethnicity, smart, dangerous but capable of charm and humor. Tough military type. Follows orders and doesn't question them... Guest star, possible recur." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2007/10/episode-405-desmond-centric.html ** His last name was given as Omar Idris in a clip show for the Lost Auction. * Omar was played by a stand-in, not Anthony Azizi, in and . * Omar's episode count is 7. Two of these appearances were made solely by his flash-sideways counterpart. * Out of the main characters, Omar has met Sayid, Michael, Desmond, Frank, Ben, Kate, Jin and Sun. He likely encountered Charlotte, Daniel and Miles on the Kahana as they were part of the Science team. * Omar is the first character to be killed in both timelines. He was also accidentally killed by his own friends in both timelines. In the original timeline, Keamy killed him unintentionally by kicking the grenade to Omar. In the flash-sideways timeline, he was shot by one of Keamy's henchmen when the henchman was aiming for Sayid. ar:عمر de:Omar es:Omar fr:Omar (cargo) it:Omar nl:Omar pl:Omar pt:Omar ru:Омар Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Freighter Category:Current or Former Military Category:Murderers Category:Flashback Characters Category:Michael and Walt's flashback characters Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Sayid's flash-sideways characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Sun's flash-sideways characters Category:Jin's flash-sideways characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters killed by Martin Keamy